1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers having a matrix of positions for containing electrical connector components and to methods and apparatus for unloading the components from the containers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There is an ever-increasing need for the automated feeding and terminating of electrical connectors if labor costs are to be reduced and if speed and reliability of manufacture is to be increased. Difficulties encountered in handling a large number of individual electrical connector components contributes to increased manufacturing cost. Since contact spacings and the overall size of electrical connectors are decreasing with a trend toward miniaturization, the problems of shipping, storage and automatic handling of such components are increased.
One type of electrical connector is assembled in stages. In an intermediate condition, terminals associated with the connector are partly inserted into the connector housing. Portions of the terminals extend from the housing and are terminated to conductors before the terminals are fully inserted into a final position within the housing. The connectors may be produced, shipped and stored in the intermediate assembly stage, and then must be oriented and fed to automatic or partly automatic terminating machinery. With this type of connector, problems are encountered not only due to the difficulty of orienting and feeding the connectors, but also due to the vulnerability of the exposed portions of the delicate terminals which extend from the housing in the intermediate assembly oondition. Premature insertion of terminals frcm the intermediate to the final position must be prevented.
One arrangement for handling such components is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 584,047 filed Feb. 27, 1984 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In that arrangement, components are fed to automated terminating equipment or the like from an elongated generally tubular hollow cassette having a uniform cross sectional shape throughout its length. The cross sectional shape of the cassette corresponds to the connector housing profile in one specific housing orientation, and the cassette holds a serial array of such housings. Feeding apparatus for unloading the cassettes includes an arrangement for holding a plurality of cassettes in generally parallel, side-by-side relationship. A component feed path is aligned with and extending away from one of the cassettes from which the serial array of components is pushed into the feed path. Upon emptying the first cassette, advancing means responsive to control signals placed along the feed paths, xove an adjacent second cassette into the unloading station.
The need still exists, however, for even more inexpensive component containing an delivery arrangement. The increasing production rate of current termination equipment requires greater supplies of electronic components if the schedules for loading and stocking the machines is to remain fairly constant.
Also, with the advent of robotic component handling equipment, there is a need to increase the efficient utilization of space immediately surrounding the robotic equipment. Accordingly, component handling systems should be capable of handling a greater density of components, particularly when located in that area.
Also, the economy of manufacture requires that all of the components of a given printed circuit board be robotically inserted on that board. Accordingly, the robotic insertion equipment, and the component feed systems supplying components to that equipment must be capable of readily accommodating a wide variety of component sizes and shapes.